Clark's graduation day
by anywbshowlover
Summary: Postcommentent


I own no characters in this Smallville fanfic

It is our baby boy graduation day from high school said Jonathan Kent to his wife. As Clark enters the house from doing his morning chores sees his mom walking over to him.

Martha runs her special young man and embrace him her arms. Son, me and you dad are so proud of you. It feels like yesterday that we found you. I remember when first time I held you in arms Clark.

We both remember when we found you hi father told him.

_Flashback_

_October 1989_

_Jonathan what happening screams Martha. Jon tries to driving with things falling out of the sky. _

_Then the truck flipped over with them in it. Jon sees a boy coming towards them, yells Martha. We can't keep him Martha want are we going to say._

_He found us. We didn't found him._

_End of flashback._

So son, have any plans for the after graduation. No, dad why.

At graduation Clark hears strange ringing noise in his ear. Chloe looks over at him and said what wrong Clark.

Nothing, Clark responds back to Chloe.

After Graduation

After the graduation ceremony Clark didn't see his mom but, he saw is dad. Jonathan yells over here Clark. Dad where is mom. She is home waiting to see her college boy. They get home Jonathan open passenger side door of the truck for Clark. Dad what is up asked Clark?

Nothing son why do you asked Clark?

You are acting very strangely dad.

What do mean I am acting strangely? I'm just so happy for you Clark.

Wait out for minute Clark.

Why dad.

You will see Clark.

Martha are you ready for Clark to come in the house.

She shouts yes I am Jonathan, let him come in. Son, mom is ready to see you now.

Clark walks in the house sees is dad and mom looking at him. Martha starts crying when see her son Clark for since he graduate from high school.

_Flashback _

_Jonathan we are luck your mother such a pack rat. Martha we can't keep him._

_Hi Jonathan we found the rest your truck. _

_This little guy has some strength. _

_Hi Martha whose is this little guy._

_Ethan this is our son Clark I thought my family name would make good first name._

_We just get back from Metropolis from adopting him._

_End of flashback_

Sweetheart we thought maybe time we show this Martha told Clark.

"Show me what mom," said Clark. Mom and Dad what is up?

Martha I think we should wait till late show this to Clark Jonathan whisper his wife. "Martha and Clark lets go to the Talon," says Jonathan to them.

Why are we going to the Talon dad, asks Clark?

Son I can't tell you that Clark, responded Martha.

_Flashback_

_Jonathan where is Clark have you seen him. I need to find him so I give a bath Jon._

_Ok sweetheart go look for him Jonathan tells Martha._

_Thanks Jonathan that big help._

_Anything for my sweet, lovely wife and mother of our special little baby boy._

_Thanks again Jonathan she says as she gives him a kiss on the cheek._

_Sure honey anything for you he says to her as he walks out of the upstairs bathroom. He heads outside to look for Clark. Clark where are you. Are out here Clark son, Jonathan looks down at the ground a green rock and Clark lay next to it. Clark buddy please answer me. He picks Clark and carries him house. Martha came quick he scream has he lays Clark down on the couch._

_What is it Jonathan? What is wrong Martha asked?_

_Its Clark he not breathing, I found him laying by a green rock._

_She came run down the stair as fast as she could. When she precious little boy lying on the couch lifeless and pale as ghost? She started cry when turn to her husband._

_Jonathan wrapped his arms around her. He is going to be alright Martha. He is going to be alright._

_End of flashback_

At The Talon

At the Talon there was Clark friends include Pete who moved to Wichita with his mom last year. Each them share their points of views about Clark.

_Pete's POV_

_Clark, I since met you that first day of first that we would be great friends. You were always there for me. You trusted me with your secret man._

_End of Pete POV_

_Lana POV_

_You are great friend and boyfriend. I also know when something bothering. In addition, I know when you are not telling the truth. Thanks for everything Clark._

_End of Lana POV_

_Chloe_

_I remember the first time I met you. You showed around the school and you told me that you lived on a farm. You bought to your house because I thought you were Amish and then we want up to your loft and I kissed you._

_End of Chloe POV_

_Lois POV_

_Congratulation to Smallville may be we will run into on other future. From the first time meet you Clark there something put finger on. _

_End of Lois POV_

The end


End file.
